Adventure ho!
by crapfest
Summary: The story of how America and Seychelles ended up together.   Written at 2AM, so whatever.   It has a boat in it. Which is cool, because boats are cool.


**AUUUGHABLAUUUGH**

**MY RETARDED FRIEND TOLD ME TO WRITE HER SOME FISHBURGER.**

**SO...I DID I GUESS.**

**DISCLAIMER: DUMBLEDORE HAD A HEADACHE OK?**

* * *

><p>The world meeting had gone by relatively had been very few disruptions, little shouting, and no food spilled on the ground, or the table, or any of the nations themselves. The nations had discussed important economic issues and had accomplished quite a bit during the meeting.<p>

Needless to say, something had to be different. Drastically, immensely different. It took the nations all of five minutes to figure out what was different, but when they did, it became glaringly obvious.

"Hey," said England, "Where's that git, America anyways?"

* * *

><p>That git, America, happened to be on a date, which he considered to be more important than the boring old world meeting. He had a date with the hottest debatably legal girl in the world; Seychelles. The two of them had met eachother at a world meeting, but had not been properly introduced, or gotten to know eachother until just recently.<p>

It was about a month ago that it happened, the nations of the world were holding a meeting in the country of Seychelles. The meeting had dragged on for seemingly forever, the whole time America had been staring out the window at all the natural wonders that the country held. As much as he loved his own country, much of it was city and almost none of it was as gorgeous as the land of Seychelles. He looked at his watch for the millionth time that day, eager to get outside and look around the place.

America tuned into what was being discussed in the meeting. At the moment, Germany was giving some boring speech about some boring world problem. America sighed, as the author resisted the urge to turn this fic into a GerMerica story.

Germany glared at America, sensing that he had not been paying attention to the presentation. He frowned, and looked at his own watch. It was almost break time. He sighed.

"Alright, since it's obvious that some of us aren't paying attention, " Germany said, glancing towards America, "why don't we take a lunch break for now?"

"GREAT IDEA! HEROS CAN'T FUNCTION WITHOUT LUNCH!" America bellowed, and he stormed out of the room as fast as his legs would carry him.

There was a silence in the room, as the other nations gathered their things together and began to exit the room. Russia randomly decided to eat eggs for lunch.

Meanwhile, America was marveling at all the natural beauties of Seychelles. He had brought a camera and was excitedly taking photos of turned around to take another picture, and found himself facing a young looking girl with long dark hair and brown skin. He paused for a moment, and then took a photo of her as well.

"Heya Seychelles!," he said loudly, "This is am awesome place you have here, man! I wish I had beaches this beautiful!"

Seychelles smiled, glad to see one of the worlds superpowers taking an interest in her country.

"Thanks! The beaches are one of our biggest tourist attractions. People usually just come here to relax on them and see the wildlife we have here" She said, smiling.

There was a moment of awkward silence, the two countries did not know eachother very well yet, and so they were unsure of what to talk about. That is, until America spotted something on the coast. He jumped up, excitedly.

"Hey! Wow! Is that a motor boat! Oh man! I'm totally gonna ride in it!" He said, running towards the boat. Seychelles followed behind him, confused about whether or not the boat actually belonged to the american.

"Er...America? Does that boat actually belong to you?" Seychelles asked, as America put on a captains hat that he found in the boat. He turned to Seychelles.

"Hm? Well No not really. But I'm just borrowing it for a while! Nobody will mind as long as I return it! And besides, I'm the hero! Heroes don't get in trouble for borrowing things" He said. Seychelles frowned.

"Yeah but...Heroes don't go around stealing boats either, now do they?" She said. America paused, thinking about this. There was silence, and then...

"Good point! Heroes don't steal boats! So I'll take you with me!" he said.

"What?" Seychelles asked.

"Well the way I see it, You represent the country of Seychelles, right?"

"Yes but..."

"And this boat is docked on the country of Seychelles right?"

"Yeah, but this still doesn't-"

"Then, in a roundabout way, this boat belongs to you, right?"

"Not really"

"Great!" said America, and he pulled Seychelles into the boat.

* * *

><p><strong>TEE HEE I GUESS I'LL WRITE MORE TOMARROW. <strong>

**UH WHAT.  
><strong>


End file.
